Time flies
by hipturtle15
Summary: Sequel to All switched up. The penguins get to go the future! But is everthing really what they thought it would be? It's funny and it's complete!
1. Chapter 1 The time machine

Time flies

Chapter 1 the time machine

Kowalski: I've done it! I've finely done it!

Skipper: You finely got us that shampoo we needed.

Kowalski: Wha…..no! I finished the time machine!

Private: It wont switch us up again will it?

Kowalski: Nope.

Skipper: So what are we doing?

Kowalski: We put these belts on and we go though time.

Skipper was handed a black belt with a red button in the middle of it.

Private: What are the belts for?

Kowalski: If something gose wrong we push the button and were back at the HQ.

Skipper: Well ok were to first.

Kowalski: To the future!

So they went into the time machine. And there adventure begins.

ZAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 The future

Chapter 2 The future!

The penguins were really in the future! They were in the zoo It wasn't all that different.

Skipper: Now lets find ourselves and get out of here before something bad happens.

Kowalski: If something bad happens we just push the buttons and were home.

Private: Look! There is the penguin habitat!

They all went to the penguin habitat.

Skipper: Who in the ham stick are you guys!?

The older penguin stood up and said

Penguin: Sup dudes! I'm Trey

Skipper: Trey?

Trey had yellow hair and blue eyes and was as tall as Kowalski.

Trey: Ya we live here.

Kowalski: Wait what happen to the other group of penguins that were here?

Trey: Oh! You mean the ones that left last year.

Skipper: Oh no.


	3. Chapter 3 Shut down

Chapter 3 Shut down

Back at the zoo in the present…………

Julian: Oh silly penguins? I need to borrow your cake for my stomach. If you let me say nothing at all.

……………….

Maurice: I guess they agree.

Mort: Ah! Look at the big bright thing! Its so shinny!

Julian: It is! Maurice! Shut it off.

So Maurice did as he was told. And the time machine was off.


	4. Chapter 4 The discovery

Chapter 4 The discovery

The penguins were still talking to Trey.

Kowalski: Wait what do you mean left last year?

Trey: Ya um they were shifted to the Los Angelos aquarium.

All: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!?

Trey: I SAID THEY GOT SHIFTED TO……..!!!!

Skipper: No no don't say it again!

Trey: But you guys said what.

Skipper: Oh forget it.

Kowalski: I went to far into the future. But don't worry we can just push the buttons and were home.

So they tried to push the buttons but they didn't work.

Private: Skippa? It didn't work.

Kowalski: Either the belts wont work or the time machine is off.

Skipper: RING TAIL!!!!!!!!!!!

Trey: Who is that?

Skipper: A sick animal who just ruined our lives. We have to go now.

Private: Glad to meet you Trey.

Trey: Hey little dude. Low fin.

Slap!

So the penguins left the zoo and in the city.


	5. Chapter 5 The los and some hope

Chapter 5 The los and some hope.

The penguins went inside New York city there are a bunch of people, stores, and cars.

Private: Wow look at all these cars.

Kowalski: This stinks.

Skipper: Kowalski we need to go back to the present.

Kowalski: I know.

Private was watching the cars go by but then a jeep came across really fast on a puddle and slashed Private EVERYWERE!

Private: Kowalski? What happens when the belts get wet?

Just then the belt looked all shocky. And Private was all static looking. If they tried to help him, their flippers would go through him.

Private: What's happening to me!?

Kowalski: Oh no.

Then Private faintly disappeared.

Private: Skippa!!!!!!!!!

And private was gone. ( He did not die!)

Skipper: Private! He's gone! I wonder how that will affect the future.

Kowalski: Great now we lost Private!

Skipper what happened to him?

Kowalski: The belt got wet and he was wearing it. I GOT IT! We'll go see future me and ask him he's smarter then me I just know it!

Skipper: But how do we get to L.A?

Kowalski: We crate ourselves up and put a sheet on there that looks like it came from the zoo. That says L.A. Then we get home, get Private back, and……

Skipper: Kill the lemurs. Ok. Lets go!

So Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico crated up and packed up.

Zoo keeper: Hey Sam we got three crates that go to Los Angelos!

And their trip began.


	6. Chapter 6 The trip

Chapter 6 The trip

So the penguins started their trip and were on their way to L.A.

Skipper: Are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet?

Kowalski: No, no, no, and no! Dose that answer all of your questions?

Skipper: I guess.

Just then a huge bump was on the road. And the straps that held the crates broke and the crates fell out from the back of the tuck and the crates opened and they fell out.

Kowalski: You know they need to tighten those straps better.

Skipper: Were are we?

Kowalski: Denver.

Skipper: Great! We sill have days to go.

Rico: UH!

Skipper: I know Rico I'm hungry too.

Kowalski: We'll have to travel on foot.

So they did. And guess what?

20 min. later………

Skipper: I can't do it Kowalski I'm dieing!

Just then Rico coughed up their little car.

Skipper: Rico! Why didn't you tell me you had our car! Ok hop in.

So they drove and drove and drove AND DROVE! Till they finally got to a gas station. And Rico coughed up a huge coat and a computer. So they dressed up and fooled cashier.

Cashier: Ok that will be $2.00 sir.

Computer: Ok. Keep the change.

Skipper good thing that's over. Now lets hit the road Kowalski it's you turn to drive.

Days went by.

10:00 At night…….

Skipper: Kowalski? What are those bright lights?


	7. Chapter 7 Los Angelos!

Chapter 7 Los Angelos!

They could see bright lights and it ment that they were at L.A!

Kowalski: It's L.A!

Skipper: Yes! Rico time to swallow this car up.

So they walked and they found the L.A aquarium!

Skipper: Well there it is. It's closed so nows our chance.

So when they got in there it was pretty but they couldn't find the penguin's area. It took them a hour to find it. But when they did they saw that they were sad.

Skipper: Hey future me. What's wrong?

Future Skipper: Oh nothing we lost Private a few days ago.

Kowalski: Ah uh. See funny story about that um were the reason for that. We lost ours to.

Future Kowalski: I new this day would come! Let me guess, you guys are stuck and you came to us for help.

Skipper: Ya! How did you know that?Future Kowalski: Because we did the same thing when we were your ages.

Kowalski: So how do we get home and get Private back?

Future Kowalski: Ok so what you have to do is you have to go to the rock pyramid and find the stone of time. Once you get the stone of time you tell it what time you what to go to and it takes you there. Oh ya! You have to go through the jungle of wow.

Skipper: Great! More exercise!

I hope you've liked the story so far. Please review me and tell me what do you think happens next. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8 The veiw

Chapter 8 The view.

So the penguins were on a cliff and Kowalski was holding a map.

Kowalski: Ok now future me gave us a map. And were is the jungle of wow.

Skipper: Wow..

And Kowalski Looked right in front of him and there it was the pretty view of the jungle of wow.

CRACK!

Skipper: Kowalski what was that noise?


	9. Chapter 9 The fall

Chapter 9 The Fall

So the penguins heard a big CRACK!

Skipper: Kowalski what was that?

Just then the edge of the cliff tumble and they fell.

All: Ahhhhhhh!

Then Skipper held on to a branch and had a hold Kowalski and Kowalski had a hold of Rico.

Skipper: Kowalski this might be the end I just want you to know……….

Kowalski: Yes tell me anything Skipper what is it?

…………….

Skipper: I broke your clipboard.

Kowalski: WHAT!

Skipper: It was just sitting there and I broke it.

Kowalski: You little. If I had a free hand I would sissy fight you.

CRACK!

All: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blackout………………………………..........................


	10. Chapter 10 The jungle of wow

Chapter 10 The jungle of wow

Skipper: Oh my head……………….. what happened……….. I hear a voice……… who could it be?

Voice: Wake up…… come on wake up Skipper!

Skipper: Ahhhhhhh!

Kowalski: Good your up.

Skipper: What happened are we dead?

Kowalski: Nope. Rico helped us.

Skipper: What did he do?

Kowalski: Lets just say he coughed up a rope.

Skipper: Well I'm alive.

Kowalski: We have a lot of walking to do. So we have to get to the stone pyramid. Now.

So they walked and walked and walked AND WALKED! It was a very nice looking jungle no trobles no animals no danger. Till they came to a very long bridge!

Kowalski: Skipper we might have a problem.


	11. Chapter 11 The bridge!

Chapter 11 The bridge!

Kowalski: Skipper we may have a problem. Did I mention I'm afraid of hights.

Skipper: Are you kidding me. Just stay with us and don't look down!

Kowalski: Ok I can do that.

So step by step through the bridge. It was a little wabily. And Kowalski took a step and CRACK!

Kowalski: Skipper I'm looking down. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

Skipper: Kowalski just stay calm. WERE NOT GOING TO DIE!

SNAP!

Skipper: What was that?

SNAP!

Skipper: Hold on to the rope edges!

The bridge swang to the other side.

All: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Skipper: Ok are we all safe? Wait were is Kowalski?

Then Skipper looked down.

GULP!

Skipper: Rico. I think we have lost Kowalski. A moment of silence.

…………………….

Voice: Hey you guys need a hand?

Skipper looked up and it was KOWALSKI!

Skipper: Kowalski? We thought you were dead.

Kowalski: Oh no! I just climbed up here when the bridge fell. So you guys need a hand or what?

Coming in chapter 12 the penguins have to solve a riddle or there stuck in the future FOREVER!


	12. Chapter 12 The riddle

**Chapter 12 The riddle in the stone**

**So once they were off the bridge safe and sound the stone pyramid was right in front of them! Looks like Kowalski was the only one who saw it.**

**Kowalski: WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Skipper: Kowalski! Will you stop being such a weirdooooooooooooo my gosh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kowalski: It's there! Lets GO!**

**So they ran and ran and ran! Once they were at the stone pyramid there were no steps to walk up. And Kowalski found a righting on it.**

**Kowalski: Skipper look I can read this.**

**Skipper: Good! What dose it say?**

**Kowalski read it out loud it says…….**

_**I'm always with you,**_

_**I go were you go,**_

_**I appear in the sun,**_

_**And disappear in the dark.**_

_**What am I?**_

_**Skipper: Oh! That could mean anything! Rico you got anything.**_

**Rico: Nu hu!**

**Skipper: I know! BACKON!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Every body staring at him.**

**Skipper: What I didn't have breakfast!**

**Kowalski: No Skipper! Don't you get it it's a shadow!**

**Skipper: Ohhhhhhhhhhh! That would explain everything.**

**Kowalski: Is it a shadow.**

**Just then there was a rumble and the steps were opened.**

**Sorry about the underling.**


	13. Chapter 13 The cave

Chapter 13 The cave

Kowalski: Come on! Lets go!

5min. Later………………….

Skipper: Well finally! Were up here I was going to die!

Kowalski: I can't believe you Skipper! You always make us do work. Why don't you do it with us?

Skipper: Well were here!

They were looking at a dark gloomy cave.

Kowalski: I don't like the looks of this.

Skipper: What are you afraid of the dark to. Rico! Flashlight me.

Kowalski: Well no its just scary looking at it.

Skipper: Well I'm cool with it.

So they went in the cave and it was a gloomy cave. They were walking for a very long time.

Kowalski: Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Something touched me! And you two are in front of me!

Skipper: Oh come on!

So they turned a round and they saw a bunch of red eyes right behind Kowalski.

Skipper: Um, um, um, Kowalski tur…. turn a round.

He was scared to but he did.

Skipper: No moving I think there bats!

Kowalski: BATS!!! AHHHHHHHH!

Skipper: Kowalski!!!! NO!

All: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14 The stone of time!

Chapter 14 The stone of time!!!!

All: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then they fell down after being tripped over rocks. Just then they saw a small shinny blue thing,

Skipper: Kowalski. Do you see what I see?

Kowalski: IT'S THE STONE OF TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So they ran to it.

Skipper: All right! Now how do you work this thing?

Kowalski: I might know.

So he punched in some numbers and leters he punched in

_New York zoo penguins habitat 2009. _

_Enter._

_Kowalski: Hang on!_

_ZAP!_


	15. Chapter 15 Home sweet home

Chapter 15 Home sweet home!

ZAP!!!!

Skipper: Oh……. My head. O my gosh! Guys get up!

He through a pillow at Kowalski.

Kowalski: What up dude!

Skipper: Don't you get it were home!

Voice: Hey Skippa!

Skipper knew who that was.

Skipper: Private! YOUR HOME!

Private: Ya I know!

Kowalski: I can't believe it! Were all home!

Skipper: If you all will excuse me I have some work to do.

Private: Gonna go kill the lemurs.

Skipper: Yep!

Private: Here let me help you with that.

So the penguins learned a lesson here. Never time travel again!!!!!!!

THE END!!!!!

Hey people tell me what did you think of the story.


End file.
